Problème résolu
by Sam-Elias
Summary: C'est un jour spécial pour Bartolomeo et Law, un jour qui n'arrive qu'une fois par an. [UA] Appréciez !


**Bonjour,**

Alors voici ma maigre contribution à l'anniversaire de Trafalgar Law et de Bartolomeo !

 **Disclaimer** : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

 **Pairing** : ZoLaw -Bartodish

 **Note** : C'est un UA.

Enjoy!

* * *

 **Problème résolu.**

* * *

 _ **6 Octobre.**_

 **_ Tu as promis de coucher avec moi si tu étais seul et tu l'es n'est-ce pas !?**

Là, devant lui, une ancienne connaissance.  
Pris au dépourvu et ne sachant pas vraiment quoi faire, Bartolomeo continue d'inspecter la personne face à lui.  
Légèrement paniqué, la crête de coq évalue la situation et regardant derrière lui son colocataire, il essaie silencieusement de demander à l'aide.

 **_ Tu m'écoutes, Bartolomeo !**

 **_ Je… ouais, j'entends bien mais, impossible. Retourne chez toi, Kobby.**

 **_ Une promesse et une promesse, tu dois l'a tenir maintenant. Je t'attends dans ta chambre.** Assène le rosé.

Voyant le rosé rentrer à l'intérieur de l'appartement et plus précisément dans la chambre, le coq reste coi et observe incrédule les gestes de cet invité improviste.  
Humectant ses lèvres sans savoir quoi faire, Bartolomeo ferme la porte et avançant tel un zombie dans son propre appartement, il tombe sur le canapé et soupir.

 **_ Aide-moi. Qu'est-ce que je dois faire !?** Marmonne le Kannibal.

 **_ Tu n'as qu'à pas promettre ce genre de chose à n'importe qui. Débrouille-toi.**

Chouinant de ces mots entendu, Bartolomeo s'enfonce dans le coussin du canapé et gémissant de plus belle, il fixe le doré retourné à ses occupations.  
Fronçant les sourcils et mordant sa lèvre en signe d'intense réflexion, Bart' se tourne et se retourne sans trouver de solution adéquate.  
Se grattant les cheveux et suivant le blondinet du regard, le vert se remet rapidement sur ses pieds et attrape le blondin par la taille pour se cacher de ce problème.

 **_ Qu'est-ce que tu fais !?** Demande Cavendish légèrement irrité des agissements de l'autre.

 **_ Faut que t'aille le voir et que tu lui dises que j'peux pas. De toute façon, tu n'es pas d'accord avec ce qu'il a dit, pas vrai !?** Minaude Bartolomeo.

 **_ Débrouille-toi pour le faire partir d'ici avant que le plat ne soit prêt. Je n'ai pas l'intention de l'invité à notre table.**

Retirant les bras de Bartolomeo autour de sa taille et s'éloignant de cette « bête sauvage », le blondin soupir et essaie de garder son calme.  
Sincèrement, ça ne tiendrait qu'à lui, il aurait depuis longtemps botté le cul de l'autre « bonbon rose » mais, impossible. Faire cela, reviendrait à dire qu'il est jaloux, non !?  
Et ça, il n'en n'est pas question. La dernière fois qu'il a montré sa jalousie, cet enfoiré de Bartolomeo s'est moqué de lui durant des jours.

 **_ Bon eh bien, ne vient pas te plaindre si j'me fais violer.**

Boudant ses dernières paroles, la crête de coq fait demi-tour et prenant le chemin de sa chambre, il claque la porte de celle-ci et fait saisir l'invité à l'intérieur.  
 _–Kobby sourit d'ailleurs de voir ce vert venir à lui-._

 **_ Kobby, tu devrais partir. Je n'ai pas l'intention de coucher avec toi.** S'exclame Bart'.

 **_ Tu m'avais dit qu'une fois que je serais majeur, tu accepterais de coucher avec moi si tu étais célibataire. J'ai fait des recherches sur toi et tu n'as aucunes raisons de refuser.**

Croisant les bras et gonflant légèrement les joues, le jeune rosé boude et attend de voir sa requête accepté.  
Il n'a pas attendu ce jour pour rien et il compte bien faire plier ce géant vert. Il est de toute façon obligé d'honorer sa promesse, n'est-ce pas !?

 **_ Tsk. …Oublie s'il te plait, j'étais un gamin quand j'ai fait cette promesse. Tu aurais dû la prendre à la légère comme toutes les autres promesses stupides.**

 **_ …Ce…, ça n'a rien de stupide pour moi je…- j'ai toujours été amoureux de toi, Bartolomeo.**

Reculant d'un pas face à cette nouvelle, le coq ne sait pas quoi répondre. Trop surpris de cette conversation, son corps se met en position de défense tandis que Kobby – _lui_ \- fixe sans ciller celui pour qui il nourrit des sentiments depuis longtemps.  
Derrière la porte, la discussion est facilement entendue et mordant son pouce, Cavendish se voit dans l'obligation d'intervenir. …Après tout, il ne peut pas laisser un enfant lui voler ce qu'il a mis du temps à avoir, n'est-ce pas !?

 **_ Bartolomeo ne peut pas coucher avec toi parce que nous sommes ensemble, lui et moi.**

S'accotant au vert, le doré attend patiemment une réaction ou un mot. Son regard bleuté fixé sur son rival, le silence les entoure.  
Le vert – _lui-_ sourit un peu niaisement de ce qu'il vient d'entendre mais est également heureux de cela. Il ne pensait pas voir Cavendish l'aider aussi rapidement.

 **_ Tu mens clairement pour lui, ça se voit. Je ne te crois pas, autrement tu serais mon rival.**

 **_ Que te faut-il comme preuve !? Que je l'embrasse !? Qu'il te le dise !? Nous sommes ensemble depuis plus d'un an maintenant, je suis désolé mais, il ne pourra pas honorer la promesse qu'il t'a faite. Et toi Bart', la prochaine fois que tu fais un truc du genre, j'te tue ! Soit un peu plus adulte bon sang !**

Frappant la tête du vert, Cavendish soupir une dernière fois et croisant les bras, il attend que l'indésiré disparaisse.  
Regardant l'un plus l'autre, le rose s'avance vers ces deux ainés et les dévisageant, son cœur se resserre. Il n'a pas envie de croire cette chose mais, il a bien vu le sourire idiot du coq… . Il a vu comme Bart' a regardé ce doré à peine apparu dans l'embrasure de la porte.

 **_ Je suis désolé, Kobby. J'aurais dû commencer par-là, je crois.** S'excuse le vert, sincère.

 **_ Oui, tu aurais dû. Est-ce que…, vous habitez ensemble !?** Demande alors le rose.

 **_ Ouais et j'adore ça !** Annonce gaiement la crête de coq en dévoilant ses longues canines aiguisées.

 **_ Hmph…, ok. Mais je serais là pour récupérer les morceaux si jamais tu décides de le jeter ! A partir d'aujourd'hui, nous sommes rivaux Cavendish !**

Face à face, blond et rosé se jaugent mais même si l'un ne prend pas cette menace au sérieux, l'autre est au contraire sûr de ses mots et de ses pensées.  
Puis après un dernier avertissement, le rosé s'échappe de l'appartement et Bartolomeo se fait frapper – _encore_ -.  
Se frottant l'arrière de la tête et suivant comme un animal de compagnie son petit-ami, le vert se plaint mais apprécie quand même la petite altercation.

 **_ Tu étais un peu inquiet en réalité, pas vrai !?**

 **_ Ne dit pas n'importe quoi et va donc t'assoir.** Sermonne le doré en retournant au fourneau.

 **_ Tu as raison, c'est la première fois que tu cuisines pour moi, je ne veux pas rater ça ! J'ai bien fait de demander ça pour mon anniversaire.**

 **_ …Crétin.**

 **_ Et ensuite, c'est toi que je mangerais très lentement.** Murmure Bartolomeo à l'oreille de son compagnon non sans sourire perversement.

 **.**

 _Dans un autre appartement… ._

Sur le canapé, l'un à califourchon sur l'autre, l'ambiance se veut détendue et tendre.  
Posant son front contre celui de son cadet, Law sourit tendrement – _ou presque_ \- et caressant le cuir-chevelu clair, il mordille les lèvres tentantes près des siennes.  
Laissant les grandes mains de l'autre sur le bas de ses reins – _caressant le début du fessier ainsi que les fossettes visibles de celui-ci-,_ Trafalgar taquine.  
Taquine jusqu'à ce que son cellulaire se fasse entendre, une fois puis deux, ce qui a tendance à embêter le vert sous lui.

 **_ Ne t'en préoccupe pas, tu veux.** Propose Law d'une voix suave.

 **_ C'est ce que je fais. Maintenant continue de m'embrasser.** Ordonne alors le Roronoa en cambrant un peu plus l'ébène sur lui.

 **_ J'aime assez quand tu prends les devant comme ça mais ne t'y habitue pas non plus, d'accord.**

 **_ Pourtant ça à l'air de te faire de l'effet, Doc'.**

Se souriant tous les deux, des lèvres reviennent s'accrocher et se battant plus ou moins pour connaitre le dominant, une nouvelle sonnerie se fait entendre sauf que cette fois, le GSM est différent.  
Il s'agit du téléphone du Roronoa qui vibre durant de longues secondes – _de très longues secondes_ \- ce qui agace Law.  
Agacement qui se justifie par un rictus mauvais et par des mèches attrapées.

 **_ Laisse-moi deviner, Luffy… !?**

 **_ Et toi, je paris qu'il s'agit de cet abruti de Kidd, non.** Répond rapidement Zoro.

 **_ Il a peut-être besoin de quelque chose, qui sait.**

 **_ Tu veux que je vérifie !?** Mêlant le geste à la parole, le vert tend son bras vers le côté droit du canapé et attrapant le petit appareil entre ses doigts, il constate les faits.  
Une fois de plus, le Roronoa ne s'est pas trompé et les messages - _4 au total_ \- sont tous d'Eustass Kidd.

 **_ Comme je le pensais, ton cher meilleur ami. Apparemment, il aurait besoin de toi parce qu'il ne retrouve pas ses clefs… …- Quelle excuse stupide.** Siffle doucement Law avec sarcasme.

 **_ Et Kidd qui te propose carrément un rendez-vous, quel enfoiré tu ne trouves pas.** Répond Zoro railleur.

 **_ C'est vrai qu'il aurait pu m'appeler comme ça tu n'aurais rien su. Mais avant ça, que vais-je faire de ton meilleur ami dis-moi !? Lui dire qu'il n'a aucune chance avec toi, …encore une fois ou autre chose !?** Murmure près de l'oreille un noiraud irrité.

 **_ Luffy au moins ne tente rien de déplacer quand tu es là, pas comme ce connard de Kidd qui sait parfaitement que tu m'appartiens.** S'agace le vert.

 **_ Peut-être qu'il ne te croit pas.**

 **_ Peut-être que Luffy pense la même chose**. Répond du tac-o-tac Zoro.

Se jaugeant tous les deux, Trafalgar n'aime pas trop les insinuations qu'il entend et mordant sa lèvre, il se permet de pincer la nuque de son cadet et de lui voler un baiser hargneux et revanchard.  
Ne se laissant pas faire, Zoro participe tout aussi férocement à celui-ci et attirant d'un coup sec ce corps toujours assis sur ses cuisses, il agrippe les mèches de jais et caresse cette langue agile.

 **_ Dit-lui d'arrêter sinon j'irais lui refaire le portrait.** Grogne maintenant le Roronoa.

 **_ Je lui ai déjà dit mais, il m'a répondu** _ **« qu'un mec aussi bien que moi n'avait rien à faire avec un type comme toi »**_ **ceux à quoi j'ai répondu qu'il n'avait pas vraiment tort mais que j'appréciais énormément ton caractère. …Roronoa-ya~, es-tu avec moi par dépit !?**

Surpris de cette fin de phrase, Zoro ne comprend pas ce revirement de situation.  
C'est quoi cette question idiote !?  
Attrapant le visage de Law entre sa grande main, le vert dévisage son petit-ami depuis plus d'un an et comprenant que ce noiraud attend une réponse sérieuse, un soupir se montre.  
Soupir qui dit –je vais te répondre.

 **_ Tu sais bien que non pourquoi tu m'poses une question aussi stupide, ça n'te ressemble pas.**

 **_ Je ne sais pas. …Oublie, tu es à moi et je ne laisserais personne te reprendre. J'ai tous les droits sur toi, Roronoa-ya~** Annonce Law qui reprend confiance en lui.

 **_ Ouais et maintenant, j'vais montrer une fois pour toute à l'autre enfoiré qu'il doit arrêter de te tourner autour. Tu permets que je lui réponde !?** Demande Zoro le plus sérieusement du monde.

 **_ Je t'en prie, fait donc.**

Souriant de l'autorisation reçue, Zoro attrape le cellulaire de son petit-ami et enclenchant une fonctionnalité bien particulière, le vert attrape dans les secondes suivante la bouche gourmande de son apprenti médecin.  
Un flash se montre peu de temps après mais cela n'a pas l'air d'inquiéter Law qui continue le baiser et qui le rend de plus en plus enivrant et désireux.  
Les joues légèrement rougies, Trafalgar est adorable sur cette photo alors qu'il embrasse le vert et envoyant cette image à Kidd, Zoro éteint par la suite le GSM – _le jette au loin_ \- et se recentre sur cet ébène au-dessus de lui.

 **_ Avec ça, il devrait comprendre que tu n'es plus libre.** Jubile presque Zoro.

 **_ Mh, …c'est ce que j'me dis aussi concernant Luffy-ya~**

Pointant du doigt le téléphone de ce vert, Law à un sourire bien particulier.  
Un sourire que Zoro connait bien et qui –pour une fois, ne lui donne pas mal à la tête.  
Apparemment, ils ont tous les deux eu la même idée même si Zoro sait, que Luffy n'est pas une gêne pour eux – _du moins pour lui-._

 **_ Maintenant, oublions-les.** Murmure le Roronoa.

 **_ Je suis d'accord.**

 **_ Tiens, c'est pour toi. J'ai mis longtemps à trouver quoi t'offrir pour ton anniversaire et finalement, j'ai trouvé ça.**

Acceptant le paquet de ses deux mains, l'ébène examine celui-ci avec minutie.  
L'emballage est certes simple mais l'intérieur se fait assez lourd.  
Puis et se posant une autre question inutile, il se demande comment il n'a pas pu voir ce cadeau posé négligemment sur le recoin du sofa.  
Accrochant le papier, Law se plait sur les cuisses de son amant et découvrant le présent, un sourire lui vient.

 **_ Tu sais comment me faire plaisir, Roronoa-ya~ mais je pensais que tu t'étais toi-même offert pour ce jour exceptionnel.** S'amuse à demander Trafalgar.

 **_ Si y'a que ça pour te faire plaisir, j'peux accepter… .** Répond le Marimo bien sage.

 **_ Le dernier livre de mon chirurgien préféré…, merde, il me tente assez.**

Mordant son pouce comme pour marquer son indécision, Zoro lève les yeux au ciel et décide de lui-même l'option que doit prendre Law.  
Attrapant le bouquin, le vert le dépose loin du ténébreux et agrippant la mâchoire de celui-ci tout de suite après, un baiser papillon se montre.

 **_ Joyeux anniversaire mais, ça sera pour plus tard les bouquins, occupe-toi de moi.** Ordonne ou sous-entend Zoro.

 **_ Pour le coup, ça n'serait pas plutôt l'inverse !? …Mais proposé comme ça, je ne peux pas refuser. Tu as raison mon cher et tendre livre attendra bien un peu. …Toute la nuit sans aucun doute.** Murmure Law entre deux caresses envieuses.

 **[…]**

* * *

 **Terminé.**

J'espère que ça vous aura plu sinon, je suis désolé... . A une prochaine fois - _peut-être_ \- !


End file.
